‘Magic Kamison’ Grand Launch Happening in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
Posted on April 21, 2017 by IBC Hey it's Fans Day! brings the true magical meaning of summer to its viewers this Sunday (April 23) as the Asia's Pop Princess and the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador together with the cast of IBC-13’s newest teleserye Magic Kamison. which includes Marlo Mortel, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Raymart Santiago, Jennifer Sevilla, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Teejay Marquez, Devon Seron and Johan Lourens. Janella Salvador as Magic Kamison (fairy) Meanwhile, another round of vocal showdown is coming your way with Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs – Joshua Cadelina as the birthday boy, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay, and Paolo Nepomuceno, while Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars – Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, Trixie Salazar and Shanne Velasco goes today's hot hits, and the kiddie vocal showdown in Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella, Issac Zamudio and Camille Santos. Catch the exciting birthday celebration of Abby Bautista, and dance along with Iskul Bukol star and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano for her career single Panaginip Lang Kaya in her debut album Pure Joyce. Also, watch out for a splendid concert treat from the hottest loveteam James Reid and Nadine Lustre; followed by the absolute dance groove of Rico dela Paz with Chienna Filomeno in Ricollection. Prepare for the fantastic performance from Hype 5ive and refreshing treat by top-notch vocal performances from Roel Manlangit, Grae Fernandez, Paolo Onesa and Cherryz Mendoza. Cool kids and teens will definitely dominate the center stage in Team Secarats led by as Cherryz, Justin Ward, Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Patrick Destura, Sarah Ortega, Francis Magundayao, Angelina Cruz, Zaijian Jaranilla, Franchesca Salcedo, Denise Canlas, Aaron Rosario, Carleen Sky Aclan, Zonia Mejia, Harold Rementilla, Stephanie Bangcot and Michael Tañeca. Summer ‘kilig’ stories await viewers in Hey it's Fans Day! RST with Donnalyn Bartolome, David Archuleta, Gerald Santos and Alyssa Angeles, Meanwhile, be mesmerized by the smashing dance moves in SuperSayaw with Julian Trono, Ella Cruz, Riva Quenery, Michelle Vito, Mark Neumann, Jane Oineza, Martin del Rosario, and Anjo Damiles. An ultimate summer rhythm in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms with James and Young JV featuring the music of Sam Concepcion. Party this Sunday with Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDMagicSummerSunday. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDMagicSummerSunday) (April 23, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Aryanna Epperson, Josh Padilla : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Ain't That A Lot Of Love by Simply Red) (Joyce Aestano goes to Broadcast City) : Joyce Abestano (Paparazzi by Lady Gaga) : Marlo Mortel (What Is Love by Haddaway) : Grae Fernandez (Sunshine Of Your Love (remix) by Living Colour) : Roel Manlangit (Larger Than Life by Backstreet Boys) : Hype 5ive (Dancing In The Moonlight by Baha Men) : Paolo Onesa (All Night, All Right by Peter Andre feat. Warren G and Coolio) : Janella Salvador (Do You Want It (Bad Yard Club Mix) by Loonie Gordon) : Cherryz Mendoza (My Oh My by Aqua) : Rico dela Paz (dance for My Oh My by Aqua) : Cherryz (sing and dance) and Rico (dance) (My Oh My by Aqua) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Carleen Sky Aclan, Patrick Destura 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDFantasticParty) (May 28, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Bret Jackson, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Carleen Sky Aclan, Josh Padilla : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : At the opening number : Young JV (Electric Avenue by Eddy Grant) : Hype 5ive (And The Beat Goes On by The Whispers) : Michael Pangilinan (Shattered Dreams by Johnny Hates Jazz) : Paolo Onesa (Together In Electric Dreams by Giorgio Moroder) :Erika Mae Salas (The Warrior by Scandal, Patty Smyth) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (dance) (Into the Groove by Madonna) : Carleen Sky Aclan and Crissel Ignacio (dance) (Touch By Touch by Joy) : Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga (Wake Up by Hilary Duff) : Cherryz Mendoza (You Are My Universe by Brand New Heavies) : Up next: Birthday girl Riva Quenery (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga (birthday), Cherryz Mendoza, Josh Padilla : Production number: Riva Quenery (birthday) (dance) with Julian Trono : Promote: Riva, Josh Padilla, Jasmine Curtis-Smith : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! RST (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Hey it's Fans Day! RST : Donnalyn Bartolome : Clips : Donnalyn : Gerald Santos (See You There by Ding Mercado) : Donnalyn : Clips : Donnalyn : Alyssa Angeles (Let The Pain Remain by Rachelle Ann Go) : Donnalyn (with Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura) : Clips : Donnalyn : Donnalyn Bartolome and David Archuleta (You Won't See Me Crying by Passage) : Donnalyn, David, Gerald, Alyssa (You Won't See Me Crying by Passage) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno) (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break (chillout) : Hiro Volante, Jhazmyne Tobias, Luis Gabriel Moreno (birthday), Aryanna Epperson, Patrick Destura, Hype Five (happy birthday Sceven Nolasco) (host); Crissel Ignacio, Alliah Michelle (chat) : Closing scene (dance party) (2:10PM) : Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza (black), Rico dela Paz (black coat), Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Bret Jackson (center); Alyssa Angeles, Alliah Michelle, Francis Magundayao, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Carleen Sky Aclan, Crissel Ignacio, NJ Roben Asunto, Hiro Volante, Jhazmyne Tobias (black), Joyce Abestano (black sando), Patrick Destura, Sarah Ortega (black), Aaron Rosario (left); Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Michael Pangilinan, Shanne Velasco, Michael Tañeca, Paolo Onesa, David Archuleta, Gerald Santos, Kenzo Gutierrez, Kyline Alcantara, Erika Mae Salas, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Aries Ace Espanola, Aryanna Epperson, Luis Gabriel Moreno (right) Hey it's Fans Day!: Team Secarats (May 28, 2017) : Dance number: R.I.P. (Rita Ora featuring Tinie Tempah) : Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Carleen Sky Aclan, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Crissel Ignacio, Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Francis Magundayao, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, NJ Roben Asunto, Alliah Michelle, Michael Tañeca Rico dela Paz paired with 4 Secarats teen stars for 'Hey it's Fans Day birthday number : The grand birthday celebration of Rico dela Paz with the gorgeous Secarats teen stars Joyce Abestano, Jhazmyne Tobias, Saah Ortega and Cherryz Mendoza. : Dance number: Frozen by Madonna : Rico dela Paz (black coat) with Joyce Abestano (black sando), Jhazmyne Tobias (black), Sarah Ortega (black) and Cherryz Mendoza (black)) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDBack2Skool) (June 4, 2017) : Opening: Lauren Reid, BJ Forbes (school uniform), Paolo Santiago (school uniform) and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Yeah 3x by Chris Brown) : Grae Fernandez (school uniform) (Into the Sunset by Mako) : Roel Manlangit (school uniform) (Human by The Killers) : Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) (All I Wanna Do by Dannii Minogue) : Patrick Destura (school uniform) (Get Lucky by Daft Punk) : Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (Believe It by Cimorelli) : Hiro Volante (school uniform) and Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) : Julian Trono (school uniform) and Ella Cruz (school uniform) : Via Saroca (Sax by Fleur East) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Mark Neumann, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson